


Scars

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Dark, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Personal poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Sad, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

_When I talk about scars_   
_I mean the kind_   
_that are on your heart,_   
_and on your mind._   
  
_The kind of scars that are on_   
_a lot of us;_   
_that keep us from relaxing_   
_and kill our trust._   
  
_We can't stay still,_   
_we can't keep calm._   
_Because we can't help but panic_   
_when we do something wrong._   
  
_We panic out of fear;_   
_fear of the punishment that will ensue,_   
_when we make the mistake_   
_of doing something we shouldn't do._   
  
_These scars don't fade._   
_They barely heal._   
_We try to ignore the pain,_   
_but it's just too real._   
  
_They say all wounds_   
_are healed by time._   
_But to these wounds,_   
_time is not kind._   
  
_These scars hurt,_   
_and they cut deep._   
_They are something we don't want,_   
_but, nevertheless, keep._   
  
_Don't scar someone._   
_Please, just be kind._   
_Don't cause them any more pain_   
_on their heart or mind._   
  
_And when I say scars,_   
_I mean the ones_   
_that cause mental stress_   
_and emotional problems._   
  
_People break down;_   
_they cry and the bawl._   
_They even break or throw things_   
_against the wall._   
  
_No one should suffer,_   
_or go through that pain._   
_Yet people scar others,_   
_and with nothing to gain._   
  
_That's the sick thing about it;_   
_those people who think_   
_that it's okay to hurt other poeple,_   
_and to push them to the brink._   
  
_The brink of insanity,_   
_where you go when you feel_   
_as if no one wants to help you._   
_As if no one wants you to heal._   
  
_No one should suffer,_   
_or got through that pain._   
_Yet people scar others,_   
_and with nothing to gain._   
  
_And when I talk about scars_   
_I mean the kind_   
_that are on your heart,_   
_and on your mind._


End file.
